Rebel Queen
by TheRugue
Summary: Bella era a pior espécie de vadia que se conhece. Entra em acordos desprezíveis, tem seus dias da semana programados para o seu divertimento sexual e topa até mesmo destruir o namoro da sua melhor amiga para que ela não seja prejudicada. A verdade é que Isabella Swan não é o tipo de pessoa que você gostaria de ter até mesmo como conhecida, ela pode ser o pesadelo de qualquer um.


**Sinopse:** Bella era a pior espécie de vadia que se conhece. Entra em acordos desprezíveis, tem seus dias da semana programados para o seu divertimento sexual e topa até mesmo destruir o namoro da sua melhor amiga para que ela não seja prejudicada. A verdade é que Isabella Swan não é o tipo de pessoa que você gostaria de ter até mesmo como conhecida, ela pode ser o pesadelo de qualquer um.

**Trilha Sonora:** The Pretty Reckless – He Loves You

**Classificação:** +18

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Eu não era santa, disso eu tinha certeza, eu não era aquele exemplo de filha que toda mãe desejava ter e se orgulhar de dizer que aquela menina linda e arrumada era sua filha, eu muito menos era um exemplo de nora, aquela que cruza as pernas na casa do namorado e age como uma boa menina virgem. Todas as minhas sogras quase fecharam a porta em minha cara quando viram que seu precioso filho que tanto falava da namorada, era eu. Eu não era a pessoa que você deveria usar como exemplo e espelho na vida, afinal eu tinha apenas 17 anos e mais passava meu tempo da detenção do que na própria sala de aula.

Forks Hight School também não era rodeada de alunos exemplares, pelo contrário, todas as garotas eram verdadeiras vadias que só pensavam em sexo e os caras apenas olhavam para a bunda das mesmas. A escola não obrigava a usar uniforme, o que fazia com que todas as verdadeiras vadias, inclusive eu, usasse a melhor roupa que tinha em seu guarda-roupa todos os dias, afinal, aquela escola não era para qualquer um, era de elite em que todas as pessoas tinham grana o suficiente para comprar a própria escola para si mesmo.

A escola estava rodeada de cartazes anunciando o Baile de Primavera, que aconteceria nesse final de semana, e praticamente esfregavam a caneta e a prancheta em sua cara para que você se inscrevesse para a rainha e rei do baile, o que era patético e infantil para adolescentes de 17 anos. Afinal, mesmo que você não se inscrevesse, você correria o risco de ser eleita a rainha ou o rei do baile. A escola estava dividida entre vadias ansiosas para ir à Port Angeles comprar o vestido mais decotado da vitrine, e pessoas que reclamam pela instituição investir em festas ao invés de bolsas de estudo ou algo do tipo. Eu fazia parte dos que apenas gostava de sentar e ver o circo pegar fogo, afinal não era sempre que você via uma discussão no corredor da escola, entre vadia determinada a gastar os fundos da escola em festas e nerd, líder do grupo de xadrez, que desejava que a escola investisse em campeonatos de matemática ou qualquer outra matéria ridícula que ninguém ali tinha interesse em aprender de fato.

Rosalie Hale, a vadia que estava liderando os preparativos da festa, passou por mim, batendo seu ombro no meu, e num falso tom de arrependimento, virou em minha direção novamente e disse:

-Você deveria tomar mais cuidado, Swan. Sua coordenação motora não está a das melhores – Rosalie disse para mim com um sorriso incrivelmente falso, tanto quanto seu cabelo de uma coloração loiro platinado.

-Minha coordenação motora é tão boa quanto a sua enquanto está rebolando no pau do seu namorado. Ah, falando no Emmett McCartney, se eu fosse você dava uma olhada na parte de trás da arquibancada, dizem que ele esta sempre por lá com alguma ruiva, difícil de identificar enquanto ele está por cima dela, não é mesmo?! – Eu disse irônica, e logo ri quando ela fez a sua melhor – ou pior – cara de raiva e virou-se, indo em direção aonde eu lhe disse.

-Você não vale a comida que come, Swan – Ouvi Alice Brandon dizendo atrás de mim.

Alice namorava com o líder do time de futebol, Edward. Os dois tinha um ego do tamanho do Reino Unido, e eram rodeados de brigas excessivas e transas no banheiro ou em qualquer outra parte da escola. Eles namoravam há três meses, e eu era a única a saber, que Edward Cullen a traía com Tanya Denali, todas as sextas depois do treino do líder.

Alice era minha melhor amiga, mas eu não podia negar minha diversão, afinal Edward Cullen não valia a porra que tinha, e fazia da minha vida um verdadeiro inferno, e eu adorava chantageá-lo com esse pequeno detalhe de sua vida que a pequena Brandon não sabia, sendo assim eu nunca lhe disse nada sobre o assunto.

-Ela mereceu. – Eu disse virando e sorrindo triunfante. O sinal havia tocado e fomos em direção à aula de Francês. - Comprou seu vestido para o baile? – Perguntei.

-Ainda não, tinha planos de ir hoje, vamos?

-Claro, estarei livre essa tarde.

O primeiro período passou rápido, e consegui me manter comportada durante as três primeiras aulas da manhã, e não ir à detenção, afinal se eu continuasse assim, eu seria reprovada no final do semestre. Era a hora do almoço, ou seja,a hora da minha diversão. Todas as Quartas-feiras nesse mesmo horário eu tinha que arrumar uma bela desculpa para me livrar de Alice por alguns minutos e ir em direção à sala do professor de Biologia. Como eu disse, eu não era santa.

-Droga! Eu esqueci meu livro de Inglês, irei pegá-lo Alice, não espere por mim – Eu disse sorrindo um pouco.

Eu fui até a sala do Sr. Peter Humbert e encontrei-o sentado em sua mesa com um sorriso sacana. Fazia alguns meses em que eu finalmente consegui seduzir meu querido professor de Biologia. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e arrumados de maneira desgrenhada, uma eterna bagunça, seus olhos eram de um verde profundo, seu peito largo e musculoso, ele era jovem em seus trinta anos e completamente solteiro, o que fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor.

-Hoje teremos que ser rápidos, minha doce Isabella – Ele disse enquanto eu ia em sua direção e sentava em sua mesa, de frente para ele, envolvendo minhas pernas em sua cintura.

-Então não vamos perder tempo.

Empurrei com força sua cadeira para a parede e ela deslizou com maestria, deixando em Peter um sorriso sacana. Eu me ajoelhei em sua frente e desabotoei o botão de sua calça jeans.

-Oh minha pequena Isabella – Ele disse rindo enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás e pegava meu cabelo em suas mãos enquanto eu colocava seu pau para fora.

Comecei a lamber devagar enquanto gemidos saiam de seus lábios abertos. Minha língua passava por toda sua extensão devagar, dando leves batidinhas em sua glande. Minhas mãos estimulavam suas bolas enquanto eu passava meus dentes de leve em um vai e vem ainda devagar.

-Porra, Swan!

Humbert ainda não havia soltado meu cabelo, e eu sentia ele estreitar ainda mais seus dedos em meu couro cabeludo cada vez que eu aumentava a velocidade e raspava de leve meus dentes em seu pau.

-Mais forte! – Ele mandou com os dentes trincados e seus olhos fechados com força.

Fiz o que ele havia mandado e comecei a chupar seu pau com mais força e rapidez. Eu estava sentindo-o se contrair em minha boca enquanto minhas mãos ainda estavam em suas bolas. Ele finalmente gozou enquanto apertava mais meu cabelo em seus dedos.

-Como sempre, maravilhosa – Ele disse ainda de olhos fechados. E eu ri convencida. – Minha vez.

Ele disse enquanto me pegava no colo e me colocava sobre a mesa.

-Não hoje, você disse que seriamos rápidos, então nosso tempo acabou – Eu disse saindo da mesa e pegando minha bolsa – Te vejo na próxima aula Sr. Humbert – Eu disse com um sorriso perverso.

As pessoas tinham que entender que as coisas aconteciam do meu jeito. Que estava no controle, não era sempre que eu deixava Humbert me tocar, afinal, depois de algumas vezes, as coisas perdem a graça. Ele ainda não havia percebido, mas transávamos somente a cada quinze dias se eu quisesse, na maioria das vezes eu apenas o chupava e ele esquecia que ele não me tocava há semanas. Homens são as criaturas mais fáceis de moldar enquanto estavam com uma ereção entre as pernas, eles agiam como eu queria e isso não mudaria.

Eu sai da sala e quase deixei um grito escapar de meus lábios quando vi Rosalie parada ao lado da porta, encostada na parede com seus braços cruzados sobre os avantajados peitos e em seus lábios um sorriso triunfante.

-Se divertiu, Swan? – Ela disse ainda sorrindo.

-Claro, adoro me divertir tirando dúvidas de Biologia. – Eu disse fugindo do assunto e revirando os olhos enquanto passava por ela e andava em direção ao refeitório.

-Não tão rápido, Swan – Ela gritou um pouco. Eu parei e me virei em sua direção com um semblante ainda cansativo. – Se eu fosse você eu começaria a ser mais educada comigo – Ela disse elevando uma sobrancelha e aumentando seu sorriso irônico.

-Nem fodendo, vadia de merda – Eu cuspi.

-Oh doce Isabella, que tal ir mais devagar – Ela disse frisando as palavras _"doce" e "devagar_", fazendo menção ao que havia acontecido minutos atrás. – Como eu havia dito, é melhor você ser mais educada, afinal, você é a vadia aqui.

-O que você quer, Rosalie? – Eu disse voltando em sua direção e ficando em sua frente.

-Seja mais educada, Swan... Mas tudo bem, eu entendi que com você as coisas não são tão imediatas, afinal, nem todos tem a capacidade de ser veloz em tudo o que faz, não é?! – Ela disse soltando mais um pouco de ironia.

-Desembucha, Rosalie Hale – Eu disse séria.

-Acho que terei que conseguir algo para manter minha boca fechada pelo que acabei de presenciar...

-E o que você acabou de presenciar? – Eu disse tentando enrolar a conversa, e me fazendo de desentendida.

-Realmente você não é rápida em tudo, não é, Swan? Quero algo em troca para não vazar as fotos de você pagando um boquete para o Sr. Humbert – Ela foi objetiva e me mostrou uma foto minha e do professor em nosso momento íntimo de Quarta-feira. Deixei que um suspiro cansado escapasse de meus lábios e revirasse os olhos.

-O que você quer?

-Eu quero que você conte a Alice sobre o que Edward faz às Sextas-Feiras com Tanya Denali – Eu arregalei os olhos e deixei que a surpresa tomasse conta de mim.

-Como você sabe? – Perguntei assustada.

-Qual é, Swan, você não é a única a guardar segredos. Eu quero que você conte isso hoje, e eu quero agora – Ela disse. De repente eu comecei a rir escandalosamente, apenas joguei a cabeça para trás e deixei que minha risada exagerada rompesse meus lábios.

-Agora entendi Rosalie Hale – Eu disse pausadamente, ainda rindo – Você é doida para foder com o Cullen, como se não bastasse o Emmett. Sua vadia prepotente, faça o favor de cuidar da porra do seu relacionamento e esquece o dos outros – Eu disse virando as costas e voltando a andar em direção ao refeitório.

-Swan! Acho bom você voltar aqui. – Ela disse ríspida e eu parei no meio do caminho voltando para perto dela. – Ela ficará sabendo de qualquer forma, eu apenas estou lhe dando a chance de contar a ela. Se você não fizer, faço eu e ainda conto que a melhor amiga de anos sabia durante todo esse tempo. Irei detonar com a sua vida em dois aspectos Swan, você pode escolher se será apenas em um. – Ela disse ainda rindo.

Deixei que um pesado suspiro rompesse meus lábios e pensei: Se eu contasse a Alice de uma maneira que a fizesse acreditar que eu havia descoberto há pouco tempo, eu poderia continuar com a amizade da minha amiga e ainda conseguir Edward solteiro, afinal aquele Cullen não era de se jogar fora e conhecendo bem o homem, ele poderia precisar de ajuda para afogar as mágoas. Meu pensamento totalmente hipócrita me fez rir mentalmente.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito.

-Ótimo! Te mantenho informada caso eu precise de mais alguma coisa.

Vadia do caralho, é claro que ela não me deixaria em paz, ela começaria me chantagear até que eu tivesse com minha ficha limpa. Sem responder eu apenas virei e fui até o refeitório. Alice estava sentada ao lado de Edward em uma mesa, junto com seu irmão Jasper Cullen.

-O que foi, Bella? Você demorou, e nem pegou seu livro de Inglês – Alice disse confusa enquanto eu sentava na mesa. Maldita baixinha observadora, ainda estragaria meus planos.

-Problemas com a Rosalie, acabei deixando o livro para trás – Eu disse revirando os olhos e roubando a coca de Edward e dando um grande gole.

-Sempre educada... – Ele disse revirando os olhos e eu lhe mostrei meu dedo médio.

-Deveria ter me chamado, Bella – Alice disse preocupada.

-Não foi nada demais, consegui me livrar da loira falsa – Eu disse revirando os olhos.

-Tudo bem, iremos direto para Port Angeles ok?!

-Tudo bem, sem problemas – Eu disse bebendo o resto da coca de Edward e lhe dando a latinha vazia. O sinal em seguida tocou e nós fomos em direção às três últimas aulas enquanto eu pensava em como eu contaria para Alice o quanto Edward era um filho da puta sujo, e gostoso.

[...]

-O que acha deste, Bella? – Alice disse me mostrando um vestido azul claro no estilo Mullet.

-É maravilhoso, Alice. Experimente-o – Incentivei enquanto sorria.

Ela foi em direção às cabines e eu dei mais uma olhada pela loja, procurando algum vestido extravagante para o baile. Por mais ridículo e infantil que fosse esse Baile de Primavera, eu não poderia deixar de ir e me divertir vendo os olhares curiosos sobre mim, afinal eu acabara de achar o melhor vestido de todos os outros alunos seriam capazes de usar. Eu imediatamente peguei-o em uma arara individual e fui até a cabine experimentá-lo.

Saí da cabine com ele e encontrei Alice olhando para mim com seus pequenos olhos esbugalhados. O vestido que Allie estava usando era lindo de fato, mas eu tinha autoestima de sobra para logo dizer que fazer comparações com o vestido que eu estava usando era suicídio.

-É esse, Bella você está linda – Alice disse rindo enquanto colocava as mãos sobre a boca, rindo e dando pulinhos incrivelmente irritantes.

-De fato estou.

Entrei de volta na cabine e tirei o vestido, nesse meio tempo, meu iPhone apitou alegando uma nova mensagem de texto de um número desconhecido por mim.

_~Espero que já tenha concluído sua parte do trato, Swan._

Deus! Como aquela vadia de merda havia conseguido meu número?! Dei um suspiro e não respondi a mensagem, logo saindo da cabine e indo ao caixa comprar o vestido que provavelmente faria meu pai arrancar os cabelos em um único puxão quando a fatura do cartão de crédito chegasse.

Ficamos mais um pouco rodando Port Angeles à procura de mais algumas coisas para o baile. Confesso que eu não estava prestando a mínima atenção no que Alice falava, apenas tentando pensar em uma maneira de contar a ela sobre Edward Filho-da-Puta Cullen.

-Como está seu relacionamento com Edward, Alice? – Mudei de assunto para tentar saber se seria mais fácil contar as coisas, não que eu de fato me importasse com o que poderia vir depois com relação a eles.

**The Pretty Reckless – He Loves You**

-Edward nunca foi o exemplo de namorado, mas percebo que ele anda se esforçando bastante e sempre está comigo, exceto as Sextas-Feiras por alguma razão que eu não sei... – Alice franziu as sobrancelhas tentando pensar e eu segurei o riso.

-E se eu te dissesse que eu sei exatamente o que ele faz ás Sextas-Feiras? – Eu disse tentando soar séria, mas eu tinha total certeza que meus lábios estavam curvados para cima em um sorriso perverso.

-Como assim? – Eu tinha que ter paciência com Alice, ela não tinha o raciocínio mais rápido do mundo.

-Eu sei o que Edward Cullen faz as sextas, ué – Eu disse dando de ombros e continuando a andar com os braços cheios de sacolas de lojas de marca e com a cabeça elevada. Eu prometi que seria cuidadosa ao contar para Alice sobre isso, mas eu não poderia evitar, estava no meu sangue ser uma vadia.

-Então fale logo, Bella – Ela disse rindo esperando que seria alguma coisa fofa, ou alguma surpresa para ela. Bobinha!

-_Se ele diz que te ama, então xeque, ele nunca deixará você ir_...

-Fale logo, Isabella!

-Todas às Sextas-Feiras depois do treino de futebol, ele fode com Tanya Denali em qualquer lugar da escola que você esteja longe o suficiente – Eu ri.

-Como assim, Bella? – Alice parou abruptamente com os olhos arregalados e olhou para mim.

-_Seja a única que vai deixá-lo querida, não seja pega.__Eu odeio ser quem vai te dizer que ele é uma mentira. Ele não te ama._

-Como você sabe dessas coisas, Bella?

-Apenas sei – Dei de ombros. -_Aposto que você está desejando o dia, que ele te ame, mas ele não te ama. Seja a única que vai largá-lo querida, não seja pega, porque se ele te ama, ateie fogo em seu coração. Eu odeio ser quem vai te dizer que ele está vivo. Porque se ele ama você xeque, de joelhos _– Eu disse e logo pisquei para ela, ainda rindo perversamente. Alice não merecia isso, mas que estava sendo divertido, ah estava!

Deixei Alice ainda estupefata e dei meia volta, chamando um táxi. Fui para minha casa e deixei ela com suas próprias decisões. Eu já havia feito minha parte do trato, agora não me responsabilizava por mais nada. Peguei meu iPhone e digitei uma mensagem para o número desconhecido:

_~Minha parte foi feita com sucesso. Mais alguma coisa?_

Sorri e confessei que eu estava adorando o fato de que Rosalie estava me "ajudando" a fazer coisas perversas, afinal eu nasci para isso, não?

[...]

Nos próximos dois dias antes do baile a escola estava um caos. Todos estavam ocupados com alguma coisa para os preparativos. Alice faltou na Quinta-Feira e Edward me abordou na hora do almoço.

-Foi você, não foi Swan? – Ele disse baixo mas com um tom ameaçador enquanto apertava meu braço com força. Aquilo poderia ser excitante se eu não tivesse com problemas para pensar em uma resposta adequada.

-Eu o que, Cullen? – Disse tentando me desvencilhar de seu aperto. Seus enormes dedos davam a volta completa em meu braço fino, fazendo com que sua mão se fechasse completamente em meu braço já vermelho. Eu não queria de fato que ele me soltasse.

-Não se faça de idiota, vadia de merda. Foi você que contou para Alice sobre Tanya, não foi? – Ele disse me chacoalhando no meio do refeitório, quem passava poderia ver, mas isso não era incômodo nenhum.

-Como se mudasse alguma coisa... – Eu disse dando de ombros e rindo perversamente enquanto revirava os olhos.

-Eu poderia...

-Poderia o quê, Cullen? Me castigar? Então faça! Mas faça bem feito! – Eu disse séria, mas ainda com o sorriso irônico em meus lábios. O Cullen não era nenhum idiota, ele sabia bem que tipo de castigo eu estava me referindo, e só Deus sabe o quanto eu queria que ele me castigasse.

-Isso não acaba assim, Swan! – Ele disse me soltando.

-Eu realmente espero que não.

Na Sexta-Feira, Alice também não foi e no horário em que Edward deveria estar com Tanya, ele me abordou na biblioteca enquanto eu procurando um livro para a próxima aula de Inglês.

-Você fez eu perder meus dois brinquedinhos, Swan – Ele disse se encostando em uma estante de livros ao meu lado, me dando um susto.

-Porra Cullen! – Eu falei mais alto que o devido em uma biblioteca, enquanto levava a mão ao meu peito, sentindo meu coração acelerado.

-Eu perdi Alice por sua enorme língua e perdi Tanya por ela ter medo de ter que lidar com a fúria da Brandon, e agora eu estou livre em uma porra de Sexta-feira enquanto deveria estar fodendo alguém. – Ele disse chegando mais perto de mim, falando em um timbre rouco a última parte.

-E o que você espera que eu faça, Cullen? – Eu disse colocando o livro no lugar e cruzando os braços em meu peito, me aproximando de Edward com o meu sorriso irônico, esperando que ele me desse a resposta esperada.

-Acho bom você saber usar a língua muito bem de outras formas, Swan – Ele disse me pegando no braço com força como no dia anterior no meio do refeitório. Ele me levou até o canto da biblioteca na sessão de enciclopédias onde nem o melhor nerd da escola iria. Eu tinha sorte de não ter câmeras na biblioteca.

Ele me prendeu contra a parede e me beijou com fúria, fazendo sua língua invadir minha boca de maneira grosseira, suas mãos passavam por meu corpo de maneira nada educada. Ele interrompeu o beijo e começou a morder meu pescoço e sussurrar de uma maneira quase inaudível:

-Você não irá gemer de maneira alguma, não podemos ser pegos aqui - Ele disse autoritário enquanto levantava minha saia. Aquilo não era para ser de maneira romântica ou coisa parecida e aposto que ele não estava em busca de algum prazer que não fosse o dele.

Com a mão esquerda ele levou minha perna em sua cintura, mantendo ela ali com força, enquanto com a mão direita apertava com força meus seios – ainda cobertos pela roupa.

-Não sei o que você pretende aqui, Cullen, mas é melhor você ir mais rápido se você não quer que sejamos pegos - Eu disse com uma voz esganiçada e os olhos fechados, entorpecida pela sensação de ter Edward dessa maneira em mim.

Edward soltou um gemido baixo, e me pegou em seu colo. Com minhas pernas enroladas em sua cintura, eu ainda era encostada contra a parede. Edward agora tinha as duas mãos livres, e com uma, infiltrou em minha saia e chegou até minha calcinha, essa por sua vez, foi afastada para o lado enquanto Edward me penetrava com seu dedo, em reflexo deixei que um gemido baixo escapasse de meus lábios

-O que eu disse sobre gemidos, vadia?!

Edward aparentemente estava se divertindo enquanto me tinha em seus braços de maneira agressiva, enquanto provavelmente descarregava sua raiva por ter perdido Alice e Tanya por minha causa, o que estava sendo divertido.

-Pronta para mim, não é, vadia?! – Ele disse em um sussurro, beijando meu pescoço.

Ele soltou minha perna direita, mas eu continuei a mantê-la em sua cintura, enquanto ele tirava do bolso uma camisinha e desabotoava sua calça, abaixando o zíper em seguida. Ele deslizou a camisinha por seu membro enquanto eu tinha minha cabeça tombada contra a parede, com os lábios meio abertos. Ele me penetrou de uma só vez com força, fazendo com que eu mordesse meus lábios para que eu não deixasse nenhum gemido escapar de meus lábios.

-Eu disse que a vadia não podia gemer, mas pode rebolar. – Edward disse em um sussurro em meu ouvido.

Fiz o que ele disse, rebolando de meu modo em seu pau. Eu via que ele também estava se segurando para fazer o mínimo de silêncio possível, e com isso deixava sua respiração pesada ecoar pelos meus ouvidos.

-Tão apertada, Bella... – Edward disse com a voz sobrecarregada. Inclusive percebi que era a primeira vez em que ele havia me chamado de Bella.

-Mais forte! – Eu disse em um sussurro quase inaudível para que não saísse como um gemido em que provavelmente toda a biblioteca escutaria.

Edward fez o que mandei e começou a estocar seu pau forte em mim, e consequentemente aumentando a velocidade. A cada estocada ele provavelmente tocava um ponto desconhecido de mim, onde eu não pensava ser possível. Ele era preciso e explorava a parte interna de minha vagina com seu pau de uma maneira inacreditável. Edward parecia saber muito bem o que estava fazendo e tinha total segurança de seus atos naquele momento.

-Quase lá, Isabella, rebola mais... – Ele disse em um sussurro em meu ouvido que saiu quase como um sussurro.

Ele estava perto, eu podia sentir seu pau me preenchendo cada vez mais. Eu tentava me esfregar mais contra ele e rebolar com força em seu membro, mas eu sabia que meu orgasmo não chegaria agora. Fiz menção em levar minha mão até meus clitóris, mas ele soltou uma de minhas pernas e segurou minha mão, impedindo meus planos.

-Eu disse que você podia gozar, vadia? – Ele disse autoritário enquanto estocava com mais força. Não será hoje seu dia de glória, Isabella.

Eu deixei um gemido de descontentamento escapar de meus lábios enquanto ele gozava e preenchia a camisinha. Edward tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto e eu podia ver seu contentamento. Ele saiu de dentro de mim e me colocou no chão, enquanto tirava a camisinha, jogava no lixo e subia sua calça jeans, tudo isso com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

Eu podia sentir minha umidade em meus lábios vaginais enquanto eu sentia que poderia ter tido um orgasmo, mas como eu havia imaginado antes, Edward não estava ali à procura de outra coisa que não fosse uma boceta para poder foder, visto que perdeu a de Tanya e Alice. Ele viu a carranca em meu rosto e em seguida jogou a cabeça para trás em uma gargalhada enquanto encostava-se à parede e cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

-O que você esperava Isabella? Que te foderia até gozar e esquecer o que fez a mim e Alice? Claro que não. – Ele se apressou em responder antes que eu mesma fizesse. – Você deveria se envergonhar de ter feito isso com sua melhor amiga, Isabella.

-E você se envergonhou de ter traído sua namorada, Edward? – Eu lhe respondi com uma pergunta óbvia.

-Não importa. Eu sabia que você não valia porra nenhuma, mas você provou que é bem pior.

-Não importa? Só estamos nessa situação porque você não conseguiu fazer com que seu pau se contentasse com uma só boceta. Se conforme agora em não ter nenhuma. – Eu praticamente gritei enquanto me afastava dali, fazendo com que meu sapato ecoasse pelo assoalho.

Fui até o primeiro andar do prédio principal e peguei meu celular dentro da bolsa que estava no armário. Disquei para Alice e no quinto toque ela atendeu:

-Alô – Sua voz era sem emoção

-Alice? É a Bella. Não desligue, por favor! – Eu disse apreensiva

-Isso eu percebi quando peguei meu celular. O que você quer?

-Não tive a oportunidade de lhe pedir desculpas pelo que te contei sobre Edward. Espero que você esteja melhor.

-Bella, foda-se o Edward, eu apenas esperava que você fosse minha amiga, por que não me contou antes?

-Alice, eu apenas não soube antes, lhe contei assim que fiquei sabendo. – Eu disse forçando um leve drama em minha voz, enquanto fazia um esforço para não revirar os olhos.

-Tudo bem, sem problemas. Meu relacionamento com Edward nunca foi dos melhores mesmo, deixemos isso para trás ok?! Amanhã é o baile e não posso me estressar – Ela disse suspirando – Você já escolheu seu par, Bella?

-Na verdade não, irei sozinha. E você? –Eu disse dando de ombros enquanto pegava a bolsa e o livro de Química.

-Irei com o Jasper – Ela disse hesitante

-Jasper? O irmão de Edward? Você não perde mesmo tempo em baixinha – Eu disse rindo, percebendo que Alice não era tão diferente de mim assim.

-O próprio. Ele é ótimo, Bella!

-Ah Alice, por que você faltou ontem e hoje? Espero que não seja por causa de mim ou Edward – Eu disse caminhando em direção á minha primeira aula da tarde.

-Como eu disse, Jasper é muito bom – Ela disse e eu podia sentir o sorriso em sua voz. Gargalhei.

-Você realmente não perde tempo, Allie. Terei que desligar agora, nos vemos amanhã no baile.

-Até amanhã, Bella.

O resto da tarde foi um porre. Fiz de tudo para não cruzar com Edward o resto do dia, mas ainda poderia sentir a excitação inundando minha calcinha, ele havia me deixado louca, mas eu não era fraca o suficiente para admitir isso. No final do dia, eu caminhava em direção meu carro quando fui impedida de abrir a porta, com meus braços cheios de livros.

-Você nem se quer se despediu, Bella – Edward me prensou contra o carro enquanto me bloqueava com seus braços e sussurrava em meus ouvidos. Eu poderia sentir o sorriso em suas palavras.

-Pode me dar licença? – Eu tentei soar controlada, tentando escapar dele.

-Tentando mostrar sua educação, Swan? – Edward disse agora rindo.

-E continuarei mostrando se você fizer o que eu disse – Falei enquanto revirava os olhos, impaciente.

-Não sem antes você ouvir o que eu tenho para falar – Ele disse me virando em seguida e me deixando de frente para ele. Meus livros quase caíram, mas fui rápida o suficiente para não deixá-los cair. – Você irá ao baile comigo – Ele disse autoritário e eu explodi em uma gargalhada sarcástica.

-Irei? – Perguntei irônica, ainda rindo.

-Claro que irá.

-Ok, ok Edward, agora volte a procurar outra otária – Eu disse revirando os olhos, lutando para sair do meio de seus braços e ir embora dali. Naquele momento, a escola já estava quase vazia.

-Estou falando sério, Isabella. É o mínimo que você pode fazer por ter destruído meu relacionamento – Ele disse sério.

-Quando você vai parar de jogar a culpa em mim por ser um traidor? Você que causou o fim do seu relacionamento. Agora estou sendo muito séria em dizer para me deixar ir – Eu disse ainda lutando impaciente contra seus braços.

-Se você ir ao baile comigo, prometo nunca mais jogar em sua cara. – Ele disse sorrindo torto.

-Você é um canalha mesmo. Me xinga a hora que quer, me fode a hora que quer, me usa a hora que quer e ainda sou obrigada a fazer o que você quer? – Eu disse indignada.

-Você tem minha palavra que se você for ao baile comigo, não irei mais fazer nada contra sua vontade – Ele disse sorrindo torto. Bufei.

-Palavras não são tudo, Edward. Agora é sério, me deixe ir – Eu disse suspirando cansada.

-O que você quer que eu faça para provar?

-Me deixe em paz! – Gritei indignada com sua chatice.

-Você deve não ter entendido, Isabella. Você fodeu com minha vida amorosa e agora irei fazer a sua vida um inferno se recusar ir ao baile comigo – Ele disse sorrindo presunçoso.

Era o que faltava acontecer na minha vida. Tudo porque o meu professor de Biologia é gostoso, tive Rose me chantageando e agora o filho da puta do Edward também, na mesma semana. Era meu inferno particular.

-E o que você quer com tudo isso?

-Não posso simplesmente chegar ao baile sozinho. – Gargalhei.

-Fácil, qualquer vadia irá aceitar sem maiores problemas se você a chamar. – Eu disse dando de ombros.

-Mas eu quero você – Ele disse sério.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, nos encontramos na porta do baile às oito em ponto. – Eu disse suspirando e o empurrando para longe. Dessa vez não houve desavenças e ele me deixou ir.

Eu estava fodida. A escola inteira me veria com Edward no Baile de Primavera e aí sim, serei chamada de vadia por ter destruído o namoro da minha melhor amiga e em seguida ficado com o cara. Mas eu realmente não esperava sair perdendo dessa, se eu iria ficar suja nessa história que eu ao menos me divertisse com Edward.

[...]

Eu me olhava no espelho completamente pronta para o baile enquanto tinha um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. Eu estava linda e não precisava que ninguém me dissesse isso, eu sabia muito bem que os olhares daquele baile medíocre seriam direcionados a mim.

-Bella, se apresse, seu pai não esperará por muito tempo – Minha mãe, Renée disse.

Revirei os olhos e desci as escadas até encontrar meu pai no sofá enquanto tomava uísque.

-Está linda, Bells – Charlie disse beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

Meu pai me levou para o baile que aconteceria no salão de eventos do colégio. Do lado de fora se via as luzes e a música alta com um burburinho, várias garotas estavam do lado de fora com seus pares a tiracolo. Eu varria o lugar com os olhos procurando por Edward e não o encontrei a princípio. Era o que faltava, o cara ter me infernizado para que eu fosse nesse maldito baile com ele para no final ele me dar o bolo. Estava pensando quem era o mais filho da puta da história, ele por ter me chamado ou eu por ter aceitado. Suspirei.

-Você ficará bem, Bells? – Meu pai perguntou apreensivo.

-Claro! – Eu disse sorrindo forçado.

Sai do carro e caminhei até a entrada do salão. Como previsto, eu sentia todos os olhares sobre mim. Quando entrei, meus olhos varreram o lugar procurando por Alice, e por fim achei próxima da pista de dança com Jasper. Acenei e ela olhou para mim com um sorriso quando viu meu vestido. Ela veio até mim, puxando Jasper pela mão.

-Está linda, Bells. Assim como planejou – Ela disse sorrindo e me abraçando, e eu correspondi um abraço sincero.

-Obrigada Allie, você também está linda. – Eu disse sorrindo.

Alice e Jasper puxavam conversa comigo, mas eu não prestava atenção em uma só palavra, varrendo o olhar pelo salão para encontrar uma pessoa específica. Até que senti Alice me puxando pelo braço para um lugar menos movimentado.

-Desembucha Isabella – Ela disse cruzando os braços enquanto eu ainda varria o salão com os olhos.

-O quê? – Eu perguntei finalmente olhando para ela.

-Bella, você não está bem, diga logo o que houve!

-Tudo bem. Eu estou procurando Edward, você o viu por aí? – Eu disse ainda olhando pelos cantos do salão.

-Sim, o vi com Rosalie, por quê? – Arregalei os olhos e me dei conta de como fui idiota.

-Alice, eu preciso te contar uma coisa, e preciso que você escute até o final para não criar falsas teorias. – Eu disse suspirando, ainda procurando Edward disfarçadamente.

-Diga. – Ela disse paciente

-Eu transei com Edward!

-O quê? – Ela gritou

-Fique quieta. Sim, transei com ele na biblioteca ontem. O filho da puta ainda me chamou para vir ao baile com ele, mas não o encontrei lá na entrada como combinamos. – Eu disse cruzando os braços olhando por fim nos olhos de Alice, e vendo surpresa neles enquanto um sorriso dançava em seu rosto.

Eu podia esperar inúmeras reações de Alice, mas eu realmente não conhecia minha melhor amiga, ela por fim gargalhou enquanto me abraçava.

-Você é uma vadia, Isabella, mas não posso negar de ter gostado de finalmente imaginar você e Edward juntos – Ela disse se afastando um pouco e ainda rindo.

-Não ria, não é engraçado! Ele me deu um bolo, Alice – Eu disse brava, enquanto finalmente encontrava Edward. Ele parecia estar discutindo com Rosalie e a loira tinha uma falsa expressão de surpresa no rosto. Edward falava alguma coisa, mas eu não podia ouvir o que ele dizia enquanto seu dedo era apontado no rosto da loira.

-Claro que é! Vamos lá, diga, o que você pretende com Edward?

-Primeiro descobrir o que está acontecendo e depois estapeá-lo muito bem. – Eu disse me afastando de Alice e indo até ele. No meio do caminho vi Tanya, uma das organizadoras subir no palco ao lado de Ben, segurando um envelope nas mãos.

-Chegou o esperado momento de anunciar o rei e a rainha do baile – Ben anunciou enquanto sorria e eu tentava me desvencilhar das pessoas para chegar até Edward.

O baile havia começado mais cedo, mas eu não fazia ideia de que já havia se passado tanto tempo antes de eu chegar, visto que já estava na hora de anunciar quem seriam os ganhadores daquele concurso medíocre.

-E o rei e a rainha do baile são... – Tanya disse enquanto abria o envelope – Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen – Tanya disse sorrindo falso ao perceber que eu era a ganhadora, afinal ela me detestava tanto quanto Rosalie Hale.

Tudo bem, agora eu estava com o ego extremamente elevado, não por ser a rainha dessa droga de festa, mas sim por ter feito apenas alguns minutos que cheguei e ninguém desviava o olhar de meu glorioso vestido, talvez fosse por isso que eu tenha ganhado. Então finalmente lembrei que teria que dançar com Edward e percebi o quanto era o momento perfeito para estapeá-lo na frente de todos, mas é claro que eu não teria coragem de fazer isso.

O baile todo parou para ver eu e Edward caminharmos em direção o pequeno palco improvisado. Ele por estar mais perto chegou lá primeiro e eu por estar com um salto alto e um vestido que não é um dos melhores para andar, cheguei depois. Ben colocou a coroa em Edward e eles deram um abraço camarada enquanto Tanya me coroou com mau gosto enquanto eu lhe dirigia o sorriso mais filha da puta do mundo. Todos nos olhavam enquanto aplaudiam e Edward estendeu a mão para que me ajudasse a descer os degraus e de mau gosto aceitei.

Ele me levou até o centro da pista de dança enquanto sorria e eu revirava meus olhos teatralmente. Ele colocou sua mão em minha cintura.

-Você é o filha da puta mais desprezível e detestável do mundo – Eu disse com uma voz em um tom perigoso.

-Culpe a Rosalie.

-Não esquecerei – Eu disse revirando os olhos enquanto ainda dançávamos. Todos nos olhavam.

-Ela me puxou para conversar e acabou me prendendo no começo da festa. Me desculpe – Ele disse

-Foda-se, eu nem deveria ter aceitado. Você é patético, Edward – Eu disse tentando interromper a dança e sair dali, mas ele me segurou no lugar.

-Apenas relaxe, conversamos depois.

Bufei e ignorei qualquer coisa que ele me dissesse e continuei a dançar contra a vontade. A música finalmente tinha acabado e eu me soltei de Edward e caminhei até a saída do salão, ainda com a coroa de rainha do baile. Iria ligar para Charlie para que ele me buscasse, mas constatei que havia esquecido o celular no carro.

-Ei Bella. É assim que você trata seu rei? – Edward veio até mim e disse sorrindo.

-Já te disseram o quanto você é detestável? - Eu disse me virando para ficar de frente a ele

-Você definitivamente me mostrou o quanto posso ser – Ele disse colocando as mãos no bolso da calça social e sorriu torto.

-Ótimo! – Eu disse e me virei novamente em direção à rua, observando o nada.

-Bella, relaxe – Ele disse me abraçando por trás e eu revirei os olhos.

Chegou o momento do baile em que tocava músicas mais agitadas e com um toque de rock. Sorri ao ouvir uma das minhas músicas preferidas tocando.

**The Pretty Reckless – He Loves You**

-_He's never ever gonna let you go*_ – Edward cantarolou o trecho da música e caminhou comigo em direção o seu carro. E eu me deixei levar, droga eu poderia ouvir aquela música perfeitamente bem e eu a amava.

Ele abriu a porta do banco traseiro para mim, entrei e ele entrou logo em seguida. Ele começou a me beijar sem que eu tivesse tempo de pensar qualquer coisa. Suas mãos eram curiosas e percorriam todo o meu tronco. O meu vestido cheio de camadas impedia quaisquer segundas intenções que ele tivesse ali. Pelo menos foi o que pensei quando ele começou a descer um mínimo zíper traseiro do mesmo.

-_So crawl in closer, be a doll_ – Ele continuou sussurrando em meu ouvido enquanto tirava meu vestido com dificuldade e eu sorria travessa. – Seu vestido é uma beleza, querida, mas que ele é malditamente difícil de lidar, ele é – Ele disse sorrindo um pouco e voltou a me beijar.

Eu tirava seu terno enquanto ele jogava meu grande vestido para o banco da frente e me deitava no banco do carro. Ele distribuía beijos por todo meu colo enquanto se livrava da mínima calcinha. Edward se apoiou em seus joelhos e tirou sua camisa, jogando para o banco da frente onde estava meu vestido e seu paletó. Sua calça logo saiu do caminho também e finalmente estávamos nus, apenas tendo a boxar vermelha de Edward nos impedindo de ter um contato maior.

-_He gives you just a taste but you want it all_ – Ele continuava a cantar em meu ouvido enquanto eu lutava contra a insanidade.

Ele me beijava enquanto eu tentava tirar sua boxer de alguma maneira e quando finalmente consegui, ele se inclinou em direção a sua calça e tirou de lá uma camisinha.

-Chupe-o e coloque em seguida – Ele me entregou a camisinha enquanto ele sentava no banco e eu ficava de joelhos entre suas pernas.

Nossa sorte é que sua _captiva_ tinha espaço o suficiente para fazermos o que queríamos. Eu era mesmo uma vadia, em um instante eu estava pronta para matar Edward por suas opiniões e atitudes bipolares e segundos depois eu começo a chupar seu pau com maestria.

Edward estava com sua cabeça inclinada para trás enquanto eu chupava seu pau devagar,dando leve mordidinhas em sua glande e descia com rapidez até a base, subindo logo em seguida e raspando meus dentes com leveza. Edward segurou o meu cabelo com cuidado para que meus cachos superficiais não se desmanchassem.

-Que boquinha gostosa, vadia... – Ele disse em um suspiro.

A música já havia acabado, mas eu ainda poderia ouvi-la ecoar em meus ouvidos e aparentemente Edward também. Eu aumentei a velocidade em que trabalhava com minha boca no pau de Edward e ele estocava com força, balançando seu quadril. Senti-o gozar em minha boca e eu relaxei a garganta para engolir.

-_Take a little taste or you'll lose it all_ – Ele disse mais um trecho da música. Aparentemente eu não era a única a apreciar a música. Sorri.

Edward me jogou contra o banco do carro e me beijou com força. Sua mão beliscava meus mamilos enquanto seus dedos me penetravam.

-Toda molhadinha né, vadia. – Ele disse sorrindo – _Bet you're wishing for the day..._ – Ele cantarolou mais uma vez.

Eu inverti nossas posições e peguei a camisinha esquecida por minutos no chão. Coloquei em seu pau já ereto novamente e sentei em seu colo em uma só vez. Eu rebolava com força e agilidade em seu pau enquanto Edward gemia com força. Eu levei meus dedos até meus clitóris e busquei mais prazer enquanto cavalgava com força no pau de Edward.

-Rebola feito uma vadia, né Swan – Edward disse e logo em seguida disparou um tapa em minha bunda, fazendo com que eu gemesse.

-Oh meu Deus, estou tão perto – Eu praticamente gritei enquanto esfregava meus clitóris com mais força. Edward estocava em mim com ferozmente. Quando eu subia ele levava seu quadril até mim batendo sua pélvis na minha e deixando com que o barulho de nossos corpos ecoasse pelo carro.

Eu estava próxima do meu objetivo e com mais agilidade eu esfregava meus clitóris, com a outra mão, peguei a de Edward que estava em minha cintura e levei até meu seio, deixei-a ali e voltei a me apoiar no peito de Edward enquanto ele beliscava meus mamilos.

-Que delicia de boceta, Bella.

Foi o suficiente, explodi em um orgasmo alucinante enquanto Edward tentava ainda estocar em mim, mas eu parei os movimentos, abaixei até o seu ouvido e disse:

-_B__et you're wishing for the day that he loves you, but he loves you not. Be the one to leave him baby, don't get caught._

Sai de seu colo deixando Edward ainda de pau duro e totalmente embasbacado e me vesti rapidamente. Depois que coloquei o vestido novamente, peguei minha calcinha preta e joguei na cara dele.

-Uma pequena lembrança da minha diversão, afinal vingança é um prato que se come frio. No meu caso, morno porque nem foi preciso esperar tanto para que eu te desse o troco.

Eu sorri e Edward ainda estava como uma estátua deitado sobre o banco do carro. Sua mão pegou a calcinha e ficou segurando-a. Fui até seu ouvido e sussurrei o último trecho da música, fazendo a alteração da minha maneira.

-She_ loves you not._

Sai do carro e deixei Edward lá, afinal eu não era santa e se Edward queria fazer com que eu caísse em sua rede ele se enganou porque sou Isabella Swan e nunca deixaria um homem me dominar de alguma maneira que não fosse sexual, e mesmo que fosse, ele teria seu troco depois. Edward teve o dele e aposto que nunca mais esquecerá.

***Tradução dos trechos**

Ele nunca deixará você ir;

Então engatinhe para mais perto, seja uma boneca;

Ele lhe te dá apenas o gostinho, mas você quer tudo;

Apenas prove um pouco, ou você vai perder tudo;

Aposto que você está desejando o dia;

Aposto que você está desejando o dia, que ele te ame, mas ele não te ama. Seja a única que vai largá-lo querida, não seja pega;

Ela não te ama.


End file.
